Ocaso de Reflexion: Amor
by saske92
Summary: Un dia en el atardecer los pensamientos vagan en las nubes y te hace ver millones de cosas por las cuales Dios ha estado alli a pesar de todas las cosas que tu has hecho, y simplemente debes entender lo primordial de su paciencia contigo, lo que no entendemos porque en nuestro concepto es muy diferente al de nuestro padre celestial...Amor.


**Ocaso de Reflexión**

Recuerdo aquel hermoso atardecer donde el sol descendía entre las oscuras nubes entre destellos rojizos y violetas colores que destacaban gracias a la contaminación en el ambiente desde hace unos años atrás, es incomprensible como la gente trata de salvar ahora lo que muchas veces destruye en un instante luchando por algo que ni siquiera crearon sino que les fue encomendado.

Ahí es donde veo lo incomprensible, lo sin sentido de todos cuando veo a las personas afanadas por hacer cosas mayores a lo que pueden y terminan en el punto final entre la locura y la muerte cuando fracasan.

Entonces llega Dios entre todas las posibilidades lejanas de nuestra mente y nos extiende un gran abrazo lleno de amor y niega toda posibilidad de culparte solo darte perdón y que fueses parte de su familia es su meta. Todas estas ideas me llegaban a la cabeza, trataba de meditar en ello y sonreí.

A mi mente llegaron imágenes de la iglesia donde "según" se predica el amor de Dios, y así es, pero al momento de verlo en sus vidas, en sus actos, es como si una blanca pared se extendiera delante de mí. Un muro impenetrable de costumbres y regias órdenes que bloquean mi visión a lo que está verdaderamente detrás de ese supuesto blanco.

Una vez leí: "_Aquellos que se hacen pasar por algo que no son, nada son, y así mismo se engañan_"1

Entonces solo vemos a Dios como "una religión" y no como parte de nuestra vida, que vemos el verdadero amor en aquellos que aman a su prójimo sin condiciones y aman a Dios de corazón cuando le adoran no solo entonando himnos sino también con sus vidas. Como una vez escuche en una predica: "_nosotros le amamos a él, porque él nos amó primero_"2

Dios nos demostró y aun lo hace cada día su amor con las oportunidades de vivir cada día, y al ver que hay un mañana te das cuenta del gran amor que nos tiene. Nos ama de forma personal e individual, apasionadamente. A pesar de tener experiencias malas con otros y a pesar de que prometen muchas cosas y no las cumplen; Dios no me juzgo, ni me abandono al contrario siempre que me encontraba en aquella soledad en la que muchos mueren, allí extendió su mano delante de mí y a pesar de no verlo, de alejarme de él…allí lo volvía a ver cerca de mí.

Así veía ese nuevo atardecer, donde las penumbras cubrían el vasto cielo que se extendía delante de mi visión que poco a poco la perdía, el viento rozaba mis labios de forma sutil y delicada, donde mi cabello suelto revoloteaba en medio de la suave brisa que atravesaba las hebras de hilo de mi cabeza…sonreí al ver lo fresco que podría ser. Los colores del cielo se hicieron cada vez más hermosos y poco resplandecientes mientras una nube de tormenta se avisaba en el horizonte con algunos relámpagos iluminando el hermoso color gris con tonalidades de violeta que hacían encantador aquel ambiente suave.

Sentía que mi corazón latía con fuerza, tu amor era tan grande que sabias lo que más me gustaba ver en las tonalidades del cielo. Una hermosa obra de arte que jamás podrá perfeccionar ninguna persona a excepción de ti.

Un amor sincero que a pesar de todo, has estado allí para mí. Tantas veces lo esquive tratando de llenar el vacío de mi corazón con las cosas que los demás consideraban buenas, pero yo nunca tenía un concepto propio de "Amor" y allí en ese leve instante pensé en aquella promesa de amor que has tenido conmigo y que no he cumplido…tristemente.

Ese amor sincero lleno de dulzura, carisma, felicidad…al ver la sangre me pregunte muchas veces: ¿Qué es lo que podría significar tanto para una persona el amor que es capaz de dar su vida? Y tú solo me diste s tu razón: Era tu hija.

Eso es lo que soy para ti, callado has observado mis decisiones y me has dejado recados en tus cartas (La palabra). Aunque no te vea, sé que estas allí a mi lado desde siempre…esto puede verse como una locura en lo que cabe lo normal pero es lo más normal pensar así de quien amas, de tenerlo a cada instante, de sentirlo sin necesidad de tocarlo, de que confíes en el a pesar de sus planes.

Muchas veces sentía que estaba sola y extrañaba que tu estuvieras a mi lado, extrañaba que hablaras cada noche conmigo, pero ahora veo que lo hermoso de ti es eso, y al saber que estas en cada paso que doy y aunque falle tu no me dejas de amar y me recibes con un gran abrazo al regresar.

Pensar en cada instante de lo que has hecho por mí, me llena de emoción y alegría, tus regalos, tu voz, y todo lo que has sido para mí ha llenado mi vida de seguridad a pesar de todo. Aun me amas, y me esperas a pesar de todo lo malo que hice, fuiste tú quien cedió y me enseñaste ese verdadero significado…

Y aunque no deseo muchas veces alejarme tú me tomas de la mano y me vuelves a ti, muchas gracias, me siento afortunada de haberte conocido o más bien de tu haberme llamado y haberte escuchado e ir tras de ti ha sido lo mejor. Antes de ti no tenía esperanzas, ni luz en mis tinieblas pero ahora has sido tu quien me ha alumbrado y liberado de aquella prisión que me encadenaba al dolor y al odio.

Hay concluí que amar es una decisión, no solo sentimientos; es dedicación y entrega. Un verbo real en hechos. Un ejercicio en el que tú debes participar, sacar lo que hace daño a la relación, preparar el lugar en ti para recibirlo, ser paciente, y cuidar de él cada día. Que a pesar de todos los obstáculos no debe ser abandonado sino que al contrario aferrarse a él da mayor felicidad.

Ahora mi vida ha sentido la plenitud de la vida y la paz, no importándome lo que muchos hagan de sus vidas y entendiendo que mi relación es entre tú y yo, me permites disfrutar la luz y las sombras contigo y al no temer porque estas a mi lado, eso me ha alentado en cada paso triste de mi vida y me has consolado, me has llenado de calma en medio de las tormentas de este mundo, me gustara el día en que tu vengas.

Te esperare hasta que vengas, mi verdadero amor.

Cristo.

1. Gálatas 6.3

2. 1 juan 4.19


End file.
